Entwined
by beinghumanlover112
Summary: Cami finds a dagger amongst her Uncles belongings...what is the dagger for and why does she feel like it could take away her happy ending...set in my own timeline please leave a comment
1. Chapter 1

Entwined

Chapter 1

Life used to be simple for me, like most people I had a plan graduate from college, get a job, house, marriage and kids then grow old moaning about how the world has change. It was simple for me a year ago, looking back my biggest problem was finding time to spend with Shaun before he become a priest like my uncle. Life had become easier in the last month or so but something in the back of my mind warned me it was the calm before the storm. I blink a couple times as I pass the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign proving that I had reached my destination the streets were quite but after the bustle of New Orleans that seemed like a welcome change for a while, I had no idea where to start my search but the local bar seemed like a good enough place, once I parked my car in a space I walked through the doors.

It was a normal looking bar bigger than the one I worked in but it looked like the only one in town, I scanned the room taking in the sight of the people sitting in booths with their friends eating and catching up to the guys trying to drown their sorrows with the 10th class of scotch. Asking the bar tender seemed like the step in the right direction trust me, local bar tenders get to know a range of different people.

'What can I get for you?' The bartender asked he was an athletic looking guy with blonde hair couldn't have been much younger than myself

'Some information and a diet coke please'

'I can get you the diet coke but I'm not so sure about the information' he smiled as he filled a glass of diet coke from draft

'I'm looking for someone'

He placed a napkin on the bar and placed my drink on top

'His names Enzo' his eyes flickered of to the side before looking back at me his smile had vanished from his face

'Why are you looking for Enzo?'

'An old family friend I was told that he was staying here for a while so I decided to come and say hello…sentimental reasons you know' He didn't look to happy about me looking for Enzo but he pointed towards a table where I young man sat drinking by himself, I thanked him and walked over to the table with my drink in hand

'Enzo?' I made it sound like a question but for some reason I knew that this was the guy I was looking for, he looked me up and down

'Have we met, I never forget a pretty face but I can't seem to place yours'

'No we haven't met, do you mind if I sit down I have something to ask you and I think you may have the answer'

'Be my guest it's not every day a pretty young women makes the first move' I smiled as I sat down he had a certain charm about him

'I have something I want to show you and for some reason it's linked to you' I opened my bag and pulled out the dagger I had found still wrapped in its cloth

'I found this and underneath where I found it was your name and where to find you, can you explain that to me' I pulled the cloth away to reveal a dagger with a handle that held four jewels two larger jewels and two smaller jewels in a jade colour it was finely made with diamonds and different patterns on the hilt someone had gone to a great length to make sure that dagger looked like it did.

I placed it on the table between us and looked up to find a hint of fear in Enzo's eyes, when he saw that I was looking at him he blinked and the fear was gone

'Sorry love never seen that dagger before I don't know why my name was linked to it but you are mistaken'

'I don't believe you'

'Believe what you will but I have nothing to say about it, I'm sorry that you wasted your time, maybe we could get a drink some time'

'I'm taken'

'All the pretty ones are'

'If you suddenly remember anything here's my number' he took the last swallow of his drink and got up and left, before he was out of sight I saw him take out his phone and ring someone

I didn't believe him one bit he knew about the dagger I just don't get why or how it ended up where it did, sighing I finished my drink and thought about my next plan of action, it didn't take a long before I decided that I had done all I could for today, my next step was finding a motel and getting some sleep, Enzo denying he knew anything about the dagger had drained me of the last bit if energy I had left, I placed the glass on the bar and asked the young bar tender for directions to the town motel he gladly obliged and told me he hoped I enjoyed my stay.

Before I climbed into my car I noticed Enzo talking to two other guys they seemed troubled about something and something in my gut told me that I was to cause of that trouble.

Hi guys so this is a short opener to my new story that takes place in my own little timeline. I like the idea of this story so even if no one reads this story I'm going to carry it on for my own enjoyment. Chapters will be getting longer.

Comment if you want more chapters

This is what I pictured her wearing

cgi/set?id=157519509


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why had this dagger created such a stir and why had Uncle K had it, different questions swam through my mind as I drove to the motel. There had been fear in Enzo's eyes for a second and I was sure of that, who were those two guys he was speaking with. I followed the bar tenders instructions and ended up in front of one of the most run down places I had ever seen, a large sign faintly read The Paradise Motel some of the letters had peeled off but the sun mark was left behind, surely this can't be the motel. I walked into the reception and rang the bell on the desk I waited a few moments before an aging man appeared

'Hi can I book a room for a couple of nights please'

'A room'

'Yes this is a motel right'

'Yes but not many folks stay in this town anymore has something to do with strange disappearances'

'Strange disappearances?'

'And death' he smiled at me knowing he had caught me in his story web

'A few years back the Mayor was found dead then a year or so later they found his wife drowned in the garden fountain' This guy was really selling this small town to a complete stranger

'I'm due to sell the place soon, you're probably going to be my last guest' he handed me the key and asked me to pay him up front for the price of the room. I walked back outside and opened the trunk of my car and retrieved my suitcase, my room wasn't hard to find my key said room 11 and since the rooms went in order it didn't take too many brain cells to find it.

I opened the door and was met with the usual motel décor, a bed, a chair, a mini fridge, a tv hidden in a cabinet and a small bathroom but it would do. I dropped my bag and suitcase on the floor and decided that the best thing I could do for myself tonight was get some sleep. I fished out my toiletry bag and pj's and walked into the small bathroom. I couldn't wait to have a hot shower but that was kinda wishful thinking the shower turned freezing cold after 10 minutes. I climbed into bed and turned the TV on to find the news on, something about some party at the local uni got out of hand and an animal attack had happened, I didn't like the sound of the animal attack it sounded too familiar.

My phone started buzzing on the night stand and I looked at the caller ID it was Rebekah, I sighed and answered it

'Where the bloody hell are you? Klaus is going mad he thinks the witches or wolves have taken you'

'I'm fine tell Klaus not to worry'

''If you're fine then call him yourself I'm not your go between' I could tell she was trying to stay calm on the phone

'I can't if I speak to him he will demand that I come home or he will insist on coming here'

'And where is here may I ask?'

'Mystic Falls' There was silence on the other end of the line and I heard rustling like the phone was being hidden as she moved somewhere else

'Tell me you're joking'

'No why?'

'Let's just say we have a history there, Klaus is going to be so mad at you when he finds out'

'Please Rebekah don't tell him where I am just say that you have spoken to me and that everything is ok and I will be back home in a couple of days'

'How do you suppose I'm going to stop him tearing down the whole bloody city looking for you?'

'You'll think of something'

'Fine…you owe me one Cami'

'Thanks I'll see you in a couple of days' The phone went dead and I was a little worried, Klaus would certainly tear down a city. I hoped that Rebekah knew how to calm him down without daggering being involved, I replaced my phone back onto the nightstand and turned off the lights, my eyelids were getting to heavy to fight I didn't dream it was a memory that came to me in my dream world.

 _It had been a year since Uncle K had died and I hadn't been able to bring myself to go to the church and collect his belongings, every time I tried to all I could think about was the last couple of days of his life. I'd woken up that day determined to carry out the task. This meant going into his room and cleaning out his things. I walked through the church and up the stairs to his room, everything was untouched._

 _I collected his clothing and put them in a spare suitcase that was in the cupboard in the corner, I collected all the pictures up and wrapped them in bubble wrap before placing them in cardboard boxes. I picked up one picture and smiled I remembered it being taken, it was of me Shaun and Uncle K it was our senior year and instead of going away with our friends for spring break we went camping with Uncle K and he had taken this picture of us all sat around the campfire smiling not a care in the world, not knowing in just over 5 years two of them would be dead. I placed the last picture in the box and cello taped the top shut. There wasn't much left to clean up, I went to double check that I had retrieved everything from the cupboard when I noticed that one of the bricks looked loose._

 _I pulled the brick out and found that someone had hidden something that was wrapped in cloth with a piece of paper. I pulled the cloth aside and found a dagger that had been designed in such a careful way with the dagger there was a piece of paper with my Uncle's handwriting on it, it was a name and address of someone I had never heard of before but it clearly meant something to my Uncle. I packed everything into the trunk of my car and drove back to the compound. The dagger bugged me and stayed in my mind, I found myself thinking about it when I had nothing to do, so I decided to track down this Enzo person, there wasn't much about him however I did manage to get one of Klaus's vampires to do some digging and found there was an Enzo staying in Mystic Falls. The next day I packed my suitcase and headed for a town that I had never heard of before._

The nightstand beside me starting vibrating and it woke me from my memory, Klaus face popped up on the screen and I hit ignore I couldn't speak to him, speaking to him would only result in a fight that I wanted to delay as much as I could, once I hit ignore I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Here you go guys chapter two, it's a bit longer than the first chapter but not by much sorry

What Cami is wearing before the memory

cgi/set?id=157538900

What she wore in the memory

cgi/set?id=157540114


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even though I tried to ignore the constant buzzing of my phone I couldn't, I picked it up and was surprised to find that it was an unknown number

'Hello'

'It's Enzo' I shot up in bed surprised that he had called so soon I expected to be hanging around for a couple of days before hearing anything

'Oh, yeah, hi'

'I have some information you may want to hear about that dagger your carrying around in your bag'

'Ok where do you want to meet?'

'We can meet in the Grill for some morning coffee, see you in an hour' the phone went dead and I looked over to the clock on the night stand, I was shocked to realise it was almost half 9. Getting out of bed I walked into the bathroom and starting getting ready. Why had Enzo suddenly changed his mind so quickly did it have something to do with the two guys he was talking to yesterday, once I was ready I grabbed my bag and car keys and drove back to the Grill.

When I walked in I noticed that Enzo wasn't alone with him were the two guys from yesterday as well as two girls they all sat whispering together, when I walked over they fell silent

'Hello love, please sit down and let me introduce you to some of my friends' I sat down and looked at each of the people as he introduced them as Stefan, Damon, Elena and Caroline once the introductions where over and the coffee was ordered Enzo shifted in his seat

'I guess we should get down to the reason I called you' I waited for him to carry on he seemed to be the spokesmen for this little meeting

'Well I lied yesterday when I said I had never seen that dagger before, well not seen but heard of it'

'Shocker' He looked at his friends before carrying on

'The dagger you are carrying is a powerful weapon against a certain group of people'

'Certain group of people?'

The one with the clear blue eyes spoke up

'Vampires, feeds on blood not that hard to understand' Why would my Uncle have a dagger that could harm a vampire he was about keeping peace between the different groups

'Yes' Enzo carried on 'But this dagger is for a special group of vampires called the originals, the originals are the first ever vampires they are powerful and can't die without special weapons one of which is in your bag' the whole time he was telling me this I was starting to panic things were going to get really complicated

'So you're telling me this dagger is a great and powerful weapon. Who made it?'

'Well we did some digging and we have a name of the creator Anna Dupree she was a witch in New Orleans around 1840' I was processing all this new information the dates fit to when the original family lived in New Orleans. The other guy lent forward and spoke

'What we would like to know is how you came into possession of that dagger' Crap do I lie or do I tell half the truth, half-truths give me some back up

'I found it amongst my Uncle's things I have no idea where he got it and I can't ask him on account of him being dead and all'

'We're sorry for your loss' the whole conversation both girls had been silent but for some reason I knew they were communicating with each other

'We also want to know what you plan on doing with it?'

'I plan to keep a hold of it until I get more information why?'

'Well that dagger would benefit some people in this town who have been wronged by the original family' Wait did that mean that they had been in this town recently I suddenly wasn't so sure I could trust these people

'Well isn't this cosy' CRAP I didn't even need to look up to find out who had spoken, caving I looked up and found Klaus smirking down on are table and looking at everyone with amusement he pulled up a chair and sat down beside me, I could tell instantly that everyone had become shocked at the arrival of our new guest and anger flared in the eyes of some of them

'Please do go on' He swept his arm around us 'this must be important if my own wife left early the other morning without so much as a word' if some of them weren't shocked they were now the girls looked down at my hand and saw my engagement and wedding ring sitting on my ring finger and looked at Klaus hand where his wedding band sat.

Was it just me or did the blonde girl look pissed I turned to face Klaus

'How did you find me?'

'Rebekah….Marcel…..dagger…..not important' I can't believe it, like a child he threw not doubt a tantrum until his sister would tell him where I was I would have to call her later and checked that she was dagger free, I had planned on trying to get more information out of these people before they found out how I was connected to the original family cause no doubt now they were gonna not speak to me

'Enzo you have my number call me if you hear anything else or remember something' I got up and walked towards the front door but Klaus didn't follow me which I was grateful for, I needed to process what I had found out before speaking to him and coming up with an excuse and to why I was in Mystic Falls.

Once outside and in my car I called Rebekah on the cars wireless and she picked up straight away which was a reassuring sign

'Please say he didn't kill or dagger anyone'

'Everyone is alive and well, he only threatened'

'How did he find out?'

'One of Marcels vampires had seen you leave in the car and once Klaus new that he wouldn't let up about finding out where you had been, sorry'

'No worries trust me I know how persuasive Klaus can be'

We both said goodbye and I ended the call just in time for me to park and make it to my room before it started to rain which if you ask me is kinda of a bad omen. I hardly had time to sit down before there was a knock at the door.

What Cami wore this chapter

cgi/set?id=157654250


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

If I closed my eyes maybe the knocking would go away but I knew if I didn't open the door it he would have no trouble ripping it off its hinges, I take I deep breath before opening the door and facing the face of a greek god on the other side

'Klaus' I stepped aside and allowed him room to enter

'So nice of you to open the door for me'

'So nice of you to turn up out of the blue'

He smiled at me as he sat down on the chair beside the little table in the room

'You can imagine my distress when I woke up to fine that you had gone without so much as a word, naturally I presumed the worst of the witches and werewolves but when that turned up nothing I turned to my own family, it turned out Rebekah had the answer the whole time, she just needed a little persuading'

'Maybe I didn't want you to come, perhaps that was why I didn't tell you where I was going'

'What are you doing here if I may ask' he looked at me with raised eyebrows, I knew that I couldn't tell him about the dagger because I still wasn't sure about it myself

'I can't tell you' I could see his jaw muscles flecks and I knew that he was trying to stay in control, I'd seen Klaus fly in rages and she never wanted to be on the receiving end he had already bitten her once and used her as a pawn in his many plans.

'So let's see if I have this right, You' he points at me 'decided to sneak out in the early hours of the morning to travel to a town that I'm not welcome in, and when I get here I find you talking to the very people who have made sure they I had failed in everything I needed to do here. Am I missing anything?'

'In my defence I didn't know that you had ties with Mystic Falls but in all fairness do you know everything about me, and pardon me for being so naive Klaus to think that you trusted me enough to follow me and leave Hope with the Haley and Jackson, oh wait I forgot you made sure that Haley and Jackson can't take Hope away since they are running around sniffing each other's butts for 29 days of the month!' I couldn't help it for some reason I was getting angry, I had no idea if it was anger over the fact the Klaus was here or jealousy over the fact that I had no idea he lived here and that blonde clearly had something to do with it.

'Haley deserved what she got for trying to take my daughter away from me'

'Was it worth losing the one person who has stood by you for centuries in the process?' We had been married for a couple of months and we have never had a fight like this, scratch that I've never been this petty before

'Elijah will get over it and find a way to get his beloved Haley back, I'm sure as we speak Freya and Elijah are huddled together pouring over spell books'

I knew that the outcome of that was not going to be pretty, Klaus will have a pack of very pissed off werewolves all wanting to take a crack at the original hybrid

'How do you think that's going to turn out when they finally brake the curse, all sunshine and daisies?'

He looked amused at my rant he always did whenever I was speaking his mind to him he placed his ankles on his opposite knee and placed his hands in a praying position

'Well love it seems that we are getting some this off our chest, is this what this little trip was all about getting away from self-absorbed me?'

I couldn't help but deflate at that, of course he felt like I had left him I should of left a note, a note saying I was fine and I had to go on a business trip was better than sneaking of especially for someone who was as paranoid as Klaus. I walked over and sat down in his lap and kissed him on the forehead

'I'm sorry I should have told you what I was doing, I can't tell you yet but you have to trust me'

He looked up into my face as if searching for something he gave me his lopsided smile and nodded

'Come on'

'Wait where are we going' I was confused as Klaus sped around my room collecting my belongings and throwing them into my bag

'We can't stay in this hovel love I own a house here and that's where we are going to stay until you have accomplished what you need to do'

'Wait we?' he stopped and turned around to me with another amusing look on his face

'You don't think I will leaved you in this town all by yourself? This town is a hotbed for supernatural activity and you are dealing with the people they are always in the middle of it'

'Remind you of anyone?'

He gave me a pointed look and carried on

'There is no way I'm leaving you unprotected, plus it will be nice to catch up with my 'friends''

I shook my head but I knew there was no point in arguing with him he promised never to compel me again after what happened but he had other ways of persuasion that I enjoyed

We walked to the car and I felt like someone was watching me I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end I turned but I couldn't see anyone so I climbed into the passenger's side and buckled up

'Where is this mysterious house then Mr Mikaelson'

'It's just outside of the town'

We drove passed a lot of woodland until we reached our destination in true Mikaelson fashion the house was huge and it looked like it had stables

'Bit small isn't it' I opened the door and walked to the front door when I opened the front door I took in the large staircase like something out of the Titanic and new the house was going to be fall off thousands and thousands of years' worth of antiques, I hadn't heard Klaus come in behind me so I jumped when he spoke

'I have some errands to run, make yourself at home love' He kissed me and left without another word as soon as he left I knew what I needed to do.

The house had so many rooms but at last I found what I was looking for a computer that may help me find out more about this Anna Dupree. I typed her name into the search engine and scanned through a few websites until I found one that looked promising

 _Anna Dupree was a young witch who lived in New Orleans she was said to be part of a small coven of witches that preformed magic using the powers of other beings. Towards the end of the witches reign in New Orleans Anna Dupree forged a dagger that is said to be able to rid the world of those who walk by the light of the moon._

Rid the world of those who walk by the light of the moon that could not be a good sign for anyone involved, but why had she forged this dagger and what did it mean they took their powers from other beings? I tried to do some more digging into this coven but came up empty handed, I only had a small amount of information and all the results lead her to Salem witches being burnt at the stake. Maybe that's how Anna met her end?

I didn't realise how long I had been sitting there until I moved and felt a pain in my back the rumble in my stomach also showed that I hadn't eaten anything in a while. I walked past a room that had its door slightly ajar and a poked my head in to see what was in there I find Klaus painting which worried me a little it reminded me of something Elijah had said about Klaus only painted when he was in deep thought, I watched him for a second then an idea occurred to me New Orleans and witches seemed to always link with Klaus

'Hey' He turned and smiled at me 'I didn't hear you come in'

'I've not been home long'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Go ahead love'

'Did you know a witch by the name of Anna Dupree' I thought I saw Klaus back tense for a second but because I couldn't see his face because he was still painting I couldn't be sure

'Never heard of her love, should I of?'

'Oh…no it's ok I was just wondering, I'm going to make something to eat do you want anything?'

'I already ate' as I closed the door I couldn't help shuddering I hated the idea of Klaus feeding on people it just churned my stomach and for once Klaus acted innocent and said he didn't know this Anna Dupree but I can't help but feel like he was lying for some reason. The kitchen was fully stocked which meant the Klaus had made some calls whilst I was neck deep in research I made a simple sandwich and sat down at the grand dining table the was fit to sit about 20 people. Where had Klaus gone when he left early and why was he painting I couldn't help thinking that I should of left the dagger where I had found it. My phone buzzed beside me with a text from Enzo

 _I have someone who may be able to help you find the information you need_

I texted back that I would love to meet this person and hear what they have to say since I was coming up blank.

 _The coffee shop on the college campus it's not hard to find meet me and our guest there tomorrow 10 o'clock_

I texted back that I would meet them there and went back to finishing my sandwich, I couldn't help but wonder who he had found to give me some information and would that information come at a cost?

Sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter I wanted to upload it tonight


End file.
